Jealousy thy name is Envy
by cutemonic fox
Summary: AU Envy is a really jealous homunculous that lives with Ed a outgoing young blond but now restricted from certain things because of Envy, until Ed meets a dark haired man one day, will Envy's jealousy endanger him, and his new friend? chapter 1 lemon!


**JEALOUSY THY NAME IS ENVY**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ed yelled, as he stayed looking at his watch, trying his best not to drop the bag of preservatives "there is no way I am going to make it home without Envy reaching me-" before Ed could finish a quiet calm homunculus had sprung in front of him. "fi-first" Ed gulped, as he fell on his butt.

Soon Envy calm smile turned into an angry expression "you know your late right Edward?" Envy said. "Y-yeah but the grocery line was lo-long and I-"

"You know you're supposed to be home before eight right?" Envy reminded

"Well yes! That's why I was running!" Ed yelled.

Envy quickly bent down to him "don't raise your voice at me" says Envy in a dangerous tone, Ed looked and was filled with fright. "I hope your not lying to me Ed; because if I find out you were doing something else you weren't supposed to do I'll-"

"I have a grocery bag right here! I'm telling he truth!" says Ed. Envy smelled his clothes "I supposed your telling the truth, though you still are going to be punished for being late" Envy smirked, as he stood up. Ed was trying to run away but Envy picked him up by his stomach with one hand "running away? That's extra" says Envy.

"Bu-but what about the groceries" says Ed.

"Oh yeah" Envy picked up the groceries with the other hand and jumped off to tree to tree. "Envy?" asked Ed

"What is it chibi-san?" Envy said in a non-chalant manor.

Ed twitched at the word chibi, but calmed down "why don't you trust me?" Ed asked, as he felt Envy's waist against said of his stomach, "Are you serious?" Ed nodded.

"Have you seen yourself lately? You are the sexiest thing in this damn city! That's why I can't help but to be a little over pushy, I give you a curfew like a child because if I let you roam around late as you want to you might go for another man"

"But I'm not like that!"

"I know, I completely trust you, but you know I just can't be to careful Ed, that's how much I love you Ed I don't want anybody else to have you, and I KNOW there's a lot of guys that want you."

Ed couldn't help to smile a little of what Envy was saying "but your still getting punished for being late" Envy quickly added coldly. Ed put his head down and sighed "crap"

Ed already knew his punishment was he would enjoy it A LOT, another night of rough sex Ed is always at the bottom, while Envy's at the top, but the thing is he would wake up in the morning sore as hell!

Envy had made it to the house; he quickly tossed the groceries on the table, and missed, while still hanging onto Edward. Envy had walked into the bedroom, locked the door with one hand and tossed Ed on his back in the bed with the other. Envy slowly took off his clothes "take off your clothes" he commanded.

Ed did what was told of him, but he took them off, but a little bit slower than Envy was "unless you want me to take them off for you" says Envy, as he strode toward him.

"No! No!" Ed yelled, he knew if Envy took it off he would need to buy new clothes, so he quickly took the off. Envy slid on top of him "you ready for your punishment?" as he started to cling on to his arms; no auto mail. Envy quickly dove his teeth in Ed's neck sucking harder and harder. Ed moaned loudly, as he clanged on the sheets of the bed.

He sucked harder, leaving a blood shot red mark on his neck, Envy wrapped his lips with Ed's and sucked the living daylights out of him "you like your punishment so far?" Envy asked

"Ahhhhh!" Ed moaned loudly.

"I'll take that answer too"

Envy worked his way down until he made it between Ed's legs, he sucked hard on his crotch "Ah! Ah! Ah! Envy!" Ed moaned loudly in pleasure. Envy kept sucking on his crotch "Ah! Ah! Ahhh!" Ed started to scream faster and louder.

Ed felt like he was ready to cum but Envy stopped, Ed hated when he did that when was ready to cum. "w-why did you st-" before Ed could finish Envy put his finger over his lips "sshhh my chibi" is all Envy said.

Envy grabbed some lubricant off the counter beside them and rubbed his hands with it and rubbed al over his cock. "You ready Ed?" Envy asked, as he leaned over him, Ed gave these pleading eyes "All right then"

Envy shoved his length inside of Ed, at first there was a slight whimper, but Envy started to go faster and pleasure started to catch up too. Ed tilted his head back and gripped the sheets tighter, as the bed vibrated fast and steady as the beat "Envy!Envy!Envy!" Ed screamed continuously "Ahhh!" Envy screamed, before he came inside Ed. Ed gave a huge moan before he came on Envy stomach.

Ed breathed so hard, the rest of him had to catch up with his breathing. But Envy had fell on top of him and was breathing harder than Ed. "So...are...you...going...to be..late again...Ed" He breathed between breaths

"Maybe" smirked Ed

Envy lifted up and looked straight into Ed's eyes and laughed, Ed also joined in with the moment of fun. Envy wrapped his arms around Ed "remember your mine and nobody else" smirked Envy, as he licked. Ed rested on his shoulder "I know"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just thought of this thirty minutes ago when I was drawing, me and my damn perverted mind XD! Reveiw!


End file.
